Field
The present inventive subject matter relates to the art of mobile commerce. One particular application is found in conjunction with a mobile telecommunication device used to conduct authenticated transactions, and the specification makes particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also amenable to other like applications.
Background
The general purpose of the present inventive subject matter is to provide a system and/or method that allows consumers to securely purchase items or carry out commercial or other similar transactions in real time using mobile telephones or other similar devices to text message (e.g., via a short message service (SMS) or the like) instructions for a particular purchase or order to a designated address or other like destination.
Commonly, merchants (or their proxies) employ various channels, e.g., shop-from-home television networks, general television programming and/or advertising, radio broadcasts and/or advertising, catalog shopping and/or other similar channels, to sell their goods and/or service. Commercial transactions resulting from the aforementioned channels have in the past been typically carried out using traditional mail order/telephone order (MOTO) systems, Internet based ordering and/or purchasing systems, and the like. Many of such merchants are not equipped to interpret or accept text message purchase instructions or orders. Accordingly, the present inventive subject matter provides a way in which text message initiated transactions (i.e., purchases and/or orders) may be processed for merchants that are otherwise not equipped to interpret the text message instructions.